The Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of A History Book
by dannielovessora
Summary: Rebbeca finds a strange history book in her library, what happens when she has to find the pages that are missing? Vincent will be included in later chapters. Set a 1000 years after ff7. No pairing between Vincent and Oc.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do not own. I own Rebbeca and Annie though..

Well here's the first chapter of my new story probably will not update quickly though I am still on the second chapter and I have school soon.

* * *

_**The Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of A History Textbook By, Dannielovessora**_

_**

* * *

**_A young girl sat comfortably in an arm chair, in the center of a spacious library. She looked around eleven or possibly twelve. Her forest green skirt stopped, just before her knees and her legs swung repeatedly making her seem like a young child.

She was reading, a faded leather bound history textbook, two words were visible in long since faded gold text, _Gaian History_. The book looked tattered, and the scenery would look strange, and slightly humorous for most passerby. The book looked like the type you would probably see a college scholar reading, or studying.

Her hazel eyes were glazed over, it looked like she was either deep in though or she was bored. If one looked close enough though, the could spot her eyes rapidly moving over the words.

Her light green sleeved arm lifted, to turn a page and once it did go to the next page, a look of puzzlement obscured her features.

"How is this done already? I was still in the article on Tifa Lockhart." she whispered, she stared at the open book, the pages looked like they had been forcefully pulled out. She closed the book and got of the armchair, clutching the book to her side, she strode to the counter.

"Rebbeca, are you done already?" asked librarian, a lively brunette of around her late twenties. Rebbeca shook her head. "Oh, so you want to check it out?" Rebbecca nodded, and started walking her way home, after she had exited the library.

It was summer in Nibelheim, which made the area, hotter and unnerving. She quietly walked along, muttering her greetings to whoever she passed. She stopped almost dropping, the old book.

She dropped on one knee, to pick up the glowing orb from the ground, she stared at it excitedly before, standing and quickly running away clutching both the book and the peculiar orb.

She stopped in front of a dark red painted, one story house. Her eyes darted between her dirt soiled sneakers and the door. She ended up shrugging and darting to the wood polished door, she fumbled with the handle for a few moments before closing the door behind her and taking off her shoes. Rainbow colored socks adorned her feet.

"Annie! Annie, Guess what I found!" Rebbeca excitedly yelled. A blond haired, brown eyed teenage girl wearing a blue apron appeared in front of the young girl. She appeared to be Rebbeca's caregiver since no one else appeared to inhabit the home.

Annie smiled, exposing white teeth, "What is it?" she asked excitedly. Rebbeca showed her the strange orb, her eyes we're gleaming as she clutching the book to her chest. "Sorry sweetie, I don't know what it is. You can keep it if you want though." Annie told her. She nodded and ran down the hallway to her room.

* * *

_**A/n: technically the first chapter hope you enjoyed it, review if you want it to continue. **_


	2. Elloise, and the first few pages

_**Disclaimer:Do not own, It is called Fanfiction for a reason...  
**_

_**Aha, long time no write... Well for me anyways... My laptop needs repairs so I am using my mother's computer. Blame word pad if it doesn't turn out good...**_

_**Well thank you so freaking much for reviews! I showed it to two teachers actually, even from the beginning they said, how good my vocabulary was, for someone in my grade,( which is 7th). **_

_**My science teacher even said she wanted to stay updated! The reading coach in my school loved it! So here is the second chapter! **_

_**All characters in the story are purely fictional any resemblance to anyone real is merely coincidence. **_

_**

* * *

****Chapter two: Elloise, and The First Two Pages  


* * *

**_

The next morning and Rebbeca was skipping to the library. She decided to find out more about the book.

It was strange that the book was missing pages, even old books like those, should have most of the book intact.

Once she had made it to the library, she went to the arm chair sitting comfortably in the black leather, she tugged at her raven colored hair. The frizzy ringlets surrounding the crown of her head.

She went over the book once again stopping at the colored(a/n: As in a photo taken with a camera.) picture of the brunette.

'_Hey, I know where that is! It's in the field near that old mansion!_', she thought.

Could the picture possibly have something to do with the book? Tifa Lockhart's photo seemed to be the only one still intact in the whole book, now that sounded suspicous...

She jumped off the armchair, red sneakers hitting the floor. She her plaid polo shirt and her blue skirt and patterned leggings.

She walked to the counter. The libraian, giving her a small smile. "Yes, Rebbeca?" she asked.

"Miss Hirasaki, where is this place?" she asks showing her the picture. The brunette thinks for a few moments before her face lit up. "Oh yes! That is located near that old mansion. Old mansion, scary too, but, it is located in one of the fields near it, right in front of the old...hmm...the old... oh yes the old Valentine mansion!" explains, Miss Hirasaki. She turns around her ponytail, swishing gently.

"aha!" she takes out a brown book, "Hmm... Valentine...valentine...No Not Valentino!...Valentine...Oh yes here it is" she shows her a page in the book. Rebbeca stares excitngly at the book.

"The valentine estate made and destroyed 600 years ago. Originally owned by Elloise Valentine" explains the brunette.

"Miss, can you tell me more about Elloise?" asks Rebbeca. Nibeleim might have been a small close town, but the library was full of different information. Books, dictionaries,old wutaian manga, you name it.

"Sure sweetie, hmm let's see, Elloise Valentine best known for her strange crimson orbs, and her mysterious death. Born in 2409, born and raised in, North-eastern Wutai. She had gotten the last name Valentine because, of her red eyes which reminded some of hearts. She lived life by finding Materia" she explains.

"Hmm... let's go to the part about her death", Rebecca nods. "Elloise, was found in her home on 2429 with three gun shot wounds to the forehead. The thing is, no force of entry was found, no DNA found, she didn't put up a fight and the mysterious thing is no one used guns", Miss Hirasaki put the book back on the shelf.

"That's enough for today, go home and eat something. I'm sure Annie is worried about you" Rebbeca nods and Waves as she makes her way home.

"Annie, I'm going to be out tomorrow" says Rebbeca as she finishes her dinner, Spaghtetti and Ham.

"To where?" asks the blonde curiously.

"To one of the fields"

"In town?" asks Annie her tone making her seem older.

Rebbeca nods. "Okay but be back before, five'o clock. Now go take a shower and sleep a bit" she wonders why Annie was being so up front.

After taking a soothing shower, and scurring off to bed, Rebbeca fell asleep to the soothing sound of the tv in the living room.

The next morning had, Rebbeca quickly put on her clothes. She looked at the clock, 5:00 am. That gave her approximately 12 hours. She slid into her red jacket and trousers breaking her strange summer rountiene of wearing only skirts. Considering, Nibelheim was usually cold, no one understood her skirt fascination.

She left the empty house, Annie had to work in rocket town. Which, was over Mt. Nibel. Rebbeca made her way to the fields. Stopping every few minutes if she heard a noise.

Once, she reached the fields, she stopped, staring at the old ruins with wonder and curiosity.

The old estate looked mysterious yet strangely beautiful. The place still stood up, but mold, mildew, and various old bricks, made the place read old and ancient.

She made her way up the steps wrinkling her nose at the smell. It smells like rust and salt, wait doesn't blood smell like that?

She went inside, gasping at the sight of dried blood. She carefully walked to the center of the room. Two pages laid carefully in the corner.

Rebbeca, made her way to her corner. Picking up the papers and tucking a curl behind her ear.

Wait, how was it that easy? She slid down on her knees, picking up the two pages. She quickly read them before standing up. She looks outside the sunrise is barely happening, so she supposes it is around 7:00 am.

She turned around after softly hiding the pages in her pocket(she doesn't need questions from Annie), she notices a note on the floor.

She picks it up various words scrawled in red cursive. 'Remember to buy new PHS.' A PHS? What's a PHS, she wondered.

A painting hung on the wall, showing a young girl. She had pale skin, her chestnut hair limply hanging on her shoulders. Her startling scarlet eyes staring into space. A bronze plaque hung under the photo, Elloise Josephine Suzumiya.

Suzumiya? Didn't Miss Hirasaki, say her last name was valentine? Why was there a painting anyways? Cameras did exist back then.

Rebbeca shrugged, stuffing the paper from the dust covered tile floor into her other jacket pocket. She stretches her arms oud and makes her way to the exit.

Giving the old half ruined house a last look, before starting her way home. She passes the old haunted mansion, not even noticing the cold scarlet eyes watching as she passed by from the old curtains.

_Flashback..._

"No teefs, the bar was a-ok while you and Cloud were gone" says a black haired young woman to Tifa.

The brunette raises an eyebrow over her wine colored eyes. She continues cleaning the glass.

"Yuffie" warns Tifa.

"I'm serious! Right Vincent?" she says turning her head in the red eyed mans direction.

The gunslinger lifts his head, "Yes" he says.

"Ha! This proves I didn't lie!"

Yufs, just because you didn't lie this time doesn't mean you won't lie next time." says Tifa, Yuffie did tend to stretch the truth.

Yuffie childishly stuck her tongue out, crossed her arms and sat on the stool.

_Flashback end..._

Rebbeca took her key out of her pocket entering it in the lock. Once the door opened she made her way inside.

She entered the house and took of her shoes, her green and blue striped socks finally revealed.

She sat down on the couch and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

The sound of another key entering the lock woke Rebbeca up from her daze.

A light turned on and the silhouette of Annie made her sit up.

"Hi Becky, hope its s'not bad that I came home early. Bossman had let me out early" explains Annie.

Annie turns around to go back forward and get dinner prepared.

Rebbeca watches her processing the tone Annie's voice had taken.

"Annie are you ok?" she asks.

Annie turns around rubbing blond hair back. "Yea, why?" she replies.

"You understand it's only 12 pm and you're already making dinner right?"

"It's that early?" she asks distantly. Rebbeca nods and turns back forward on the couch. She hears the shower go on, telling her the Annie was in the bathroom.

* * *

_**And that's all... Hope you liked it! If you see any mistakes just tell me, and I will erase them and fix them in my notebook! **_

_**Hearing this song right now by one of my favorite artists, it's called Eat you up by, BoA. But she sounds so much better in Korean but English is good too  
**_

_**R&R **_

_**-Yumi **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Ah, I love stories like this, I can write it before publishing it. Helps me relax. Wow, probably the best chapter yet, because... dun dun dun. I got a beta reader! For the people who read this, you can comment even if you don't have an account I'm nice and I let anonymous reviews. Thanks Shezu!

* * *

_**Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of A History Book by Dannielovessora/YumilovesDannie

* * *

**_

Annie later found Rebbeca sound asleep on the couch. The tv was on, playing popular songs from all over Gaia. Rebbeca looked like she had been stressed out. So, Annie got a blanket out of the closet and tucked her in, giving her a motherly kiss on the forehead.

The next day Rebbeca woke up to sunlight. She sat up and looked around. This wasn't her room. She looked at her clothes, which told her that she had slept on the couch. Again. She tended to sleep on the couch fairly often nowadays.

She got off the couch and stood up. She guessed it to be around Saturday. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it up with milk. She opened the counter and grabbed her favorite cereal. The cereal box read, 'Chocolate Cowboy Chocobo's (Now with more fiber!)' She laughed at the childish title. The picture of a yellow Chocobo with a cowboy hat made her laugh even more.

She dumped the cereal into the bowl, putting everything back and grabbing a spoon. She thinks of where to sit, the couch or the counter, which Annie would approve of more. She stands in front of the counter scarfing down the cereal. She finishes with milk dribbling straight down her chin. She wipes her mouth and chin with her hand, and prepares to get ready for another trip to the library.

'Books give knowledge', she recites in her head, skipping and twirling in her dress. The patterned skirt twisted around her. Once she made her way into the library she gasped with delight, seeing a boy reading in a chair.

If anyone was watching this scene, they'd think she had a small crush. She didn't. She was full of joy at the thought of at least some other young person reading. She was getting tired of being the only 'child' reading.

She walks to the counter, Miss Hirasaki giving her a big smile. Miss Hirasaki had a tendency to talk a lot. But, given her kind rarely harsh nature, no one really payed attention. She had an eye for history, thus, she became a librarian and softly enforcing her love of history onto anyone who entered her sacred library.

"Good morning!" greets Miss Hirasaki. Rebbeca gives a smile in return.  
"Miss, what's this?" she asks.  
The older brunette watches as the younger raven haired girl takes out the  
strange glowing orb she had found days before.

"Hmm, I'd have to say that's materia, strange to find them in these times." she laughs at Rebbeca's expression, which read, 'What in the name of Shiva is that?'

"Materia hasn't been used in ages so it has no recent defenition." she explains, watching Rebbeca's face fall.

"I'm sure this old computer has a definition." she compromises. Rebbeca's face brightens up slightly.

She turns around, clicking a button on her small bulky computer. The screen turns on, the words glaring Rebbeca's vision. Miss Hirasaki types a few words into a search engine.

"The knowledge and wisdom of the ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet, calling up magic, or so they say." she recites. Rebbeca supposes the words are very old, probably as ancient as the ancients themselves!

"There is various materia, the one you have found it possibly a cure materia. Cure as you know means to heal." she ends her long explanation. Rebbeca's hazel eyes are moving in their sockets furiously.

"Miss Hirasaki how do you know so much about history?" she asks curiously.

"One of my ancestors was very important in history. She had the last name Kisaragi. I believe her name was Yuffie." she offhandedly answers. Rebbeca takes it all in.

She nods, her ringlets bouncing. Once she got home, skipping the whole way, she found Annie sound asleep on the couch. A pen and paper laying on the table, a small slice of paper laying underneath.

She giggles, reading the words. 'Buy, Food, Water, books, and some shirts' she skimms through the list. With the list running through her mind, she left the quiet room, and made her way outside wanting to buy something to drink.

"That will be 25 gil." the automatic machine stated in a dull monotone voice. Rebbeca wished the the small town could at least afford the life-like robots, that were in the distant popular city named Edge.

* * *

_**Her name is spelled Rebecca like this, Rebbeca. The idea of chocobo cowboys came from a picture on Deviantart which shows Zack shirtless with a chocobo hat, it's named, Save A Chocobo, Ride a SOLDIER. **_

_** Yes... Go on try and figure out what the Ride means. Btw, I raised my hand for that drawing... XD  
**_

_**Anyways, Bye!  
**_


	4. The Man In Red

_Once again, a new chapter, beta read by Shezu! Yay! Giggle Giggle. Sorry if it took long to some people, I kept arguing out loud with myself and my kingdom hearts poster. So weird, and that proves that the author of this is insane. Like literally, people have actually told me, I'm extremely paranoid,or bipolar, heck even some told me I'm actually insane. Never trust people in university majoring in mental health. Hehe. _

_But have fun reading!

* * *

_**The Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of A History Book By Yumi

* * *

**_**Chapter four: The man in Red

* * *

**_

She nodded her head, knowing the machine carried motion sensors. She left the empty shop, taking a sip of her sugary soda. The sugar, waking her up, made Rebbeca's curls jump softly.

The raven haired adolescent took the long way to the small house she lived in with her blonde aunt. She grabbed a small rock off the sandy road and threw it into the window of the front gated moldy house. The windows were strangely spotless.

Once the small silver rock hit the window, she heard dark ominous moaning. Curious, she jumped over the fence and made her way through the tall dark grass. Once she made it to the window, she stared through the crack. She gasped when she saw a tall figure, cloaked in red, walk in and out of the corner of her eye.

Rebbeca has heard rumors from some of the elders she'd met around town. "There's something strange in that mansion." She shook it off. The elders were old. No one should really trust them, no? Who knows what they were thinking.

But, for the first time, they were right. There was something strange in that house.

Rebbeca thought it over. That could explain why no one ever went near the house. She cleared her thoughts. Looking up at the sun, she broke into a sprint.

The sun was setting and she needed to get home quick, or Annie was going to get worried.

She ran down the sandy road, crossing paths with very few people. She didn't respond to their greeting and just kept running.

Once she got home, she was subject to interrogation by the blonde. When Annie finished talking, Rebbeca took a long shower, washing the dirt and grease from her tight, bouncy, curls.

She went to sleep after. As Rebbeca started drifting into a restless sleep, only one thought went through her mind.

There was a mystery in that house and she was going to find out.

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

_**End Of Part One

* * *

**_

_**A/n: It'll take me a long time to update next time, maybe, I need to think of what's gonna happen next, but R&R, Flames are perfectly fine. **_

_**Just no spamming, please. **_

_**Yumi**_


	5. Part 2

...Peroxide kills brain cells. (Psst.. I'm in Gifted now.) Beta Read, by, Shezu!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Remember Children, always read bottom authors notes and keep your head up! It helps your posture.

* * *

_**The Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of A History Book **_

_**Part 2 By, Dannielovessora

* * *

**_

The next day she woke up in the darkness. Staring out the window, she guessed it was still early morning since she could spot the sunrise over the mountain.

Getting out of bed was difficult. Her legs were asleep, and the blankets around legs pinning her to the mattress in the corner of her small light lavender room. She wriggled her body through the blankets encasing her small body.

She sighed once in relief when she felt her feet touch the floor. Rebbeca exited her room once her legs regained feeling.

Rebbeca took a short shower and changed into a pleated blue skirt with a sweater draping over her shoulders. As she closed the door, finally leaving her warm home, the early cold finally struck her.

"Dang, it's cold." She muttered, walking away from the red house. Rebbeca had all she needed for the day. Binoculars were her only item. She was going to see more of that house.

Climbing over the fence, she made her way into the grassy abyss. Settling down under the window, she peered inside.

"I do not allow the entrance of intruders." Rebbeca looked up, gasping as she stared into the red irises. The man was beautiful, his clear skin like porcelain, his features perfect.

She stared at him in shock, "Uh...I don't really mean to intrude.", she says.

"Hn." He nodded. Rebbeca noticed his mouth was covered with a deep red cloth which seemed connected to his strange cloak. The color reminded her for blood. He wasn't amused, or even sympathetic. His eyes showed no emotion, which made her think of him as a statue, cold, heartless, and emotionless.

She cleared her throat, her hazel eyes showing fear. Was he the same man she had seen days before?

Going back to her senses, she noticed him staring at her. "Don't you have a name?" He stayed silent, "Well, mine's Rebbeca."

The man still said nothing.

She began guessing. "Samuel? Edward? Cloud? Rain? Anything?"

Getting tired of her questioning he said quietly, his black ebony hair flying as he turned around, "Vincent."

With that, he left. Leaving her there, staring with a smirk starting to plaster itself onto her face. "Vincent, huh?"

It seemed that every time, she discovered something new, Rebbeca would find more pages. Having found some hidden in the fence.

* * *

_**A/N: Another day, another story. **_

"_**Everything is coming back to me, the true" **_

_**Anyways, reading some of my favorite authors stories, (Mysticspirtus, AmazonTurk,Dantesdarkqueen, and some of a finalfantasy7 story I like 'What If?') Operation: Assassination is so AWESOME! And, it has a lot of reviews, so does Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity. FTW! **_

_**This might seem to early, but if any of you can draw, can you draw Rebbeca for me? I'm not the best. And you need to be at least decent. Not Leonardo Da Vinci or anything. **_

_**Relena is love. Now if you watched Gundam Wing, you'll get confused. Hehe.  
**_


	6. Part 2continued

I've decided to nickname this story, just 'The Glorious'. Hmm, how did I get this chapter done? Thank Glee for all that, I LOVE YOU DARREN CRISS! For your beautiful voice, and amazing looks... *drools*** **When I get you alone! Once again, thank you Shezu.  


* * *

'_Well, I guess this means we're screwed'

* * *

_

_**The Glorious **_

_**Chapter 6, Part 2 continued

* * *

**_

She stared at her book. Every single time she found new pages, it seemed to have more missing. Rebbeca flipped the book forward. Opening the hard cover, she saw a list of all of those who had checked out the book. The list seemed to go on for ages. She stared at it in disappointment.

The person who checked it out last had gotten a hold of the book over fifty years ago. She couldn't deny that this was basically why it was rotting in the dust. Taking a quick look through the pages, the twelve year old scanned them, her eyes darting side to side, the light colour contrasting with her slightly olive toned skin.

All that was on these pages were amounts of information on other well known people. A blond man named Rufus Shinra, his father and more information on Tifa Lockhart. Smiling, she read on.

Rebbeca heard Annie call her from downstairs. Slipping her shoes back on, she tightened her pink kitten robe, and got off her flower covered bed.

Her feet pattered against the wooden stairs. "Comin'!" she yelled.

Hours later, Rebbeca found herself, once again, in front of the mansion. She hadn't even knocked when Vincent opened the door. "So, erm, hi." He stared at her icily. He was about to close the door when she suddenly ran in, her hair whipping his claw as he turned around. (A/n: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK 'N' FORTH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK 'N' FORTH! Lmao!)

She hadn't thought about it much before, so she stepped in front of him _as if_ he was going to move ahead.

"So, I've got a question. Do you know anything about this?" she took out the history book from her coat pocket. No response.

"Oh, come on! You don't know anything about my book?" Rebbeca was annoyed. She had come all the way here to see if he knew anything. She'd sworn she saw his eyes widen, though he hid it quickly.

"You want me to know if I have found out anything about a book?" He asked sarcastically, giving her a stern look as if he was her care giver.

For a twelve year old, Rebbeca could surely, possibly, beat him at a glaring contest. "Well, it seems like you don't know much, right, Vinnie?" her voice took on a softer, sweeter, tone at the end.

"Yu-It seems so." he responded calmly, to her surprise. He began to walk away, his red cape billowing behind him. "So, what now?" she asked, her hazel eyes unnerving. Vincent's lips twitched with a smirk. Children could be so naive.

He didn't turn around as he responded, "Leave" his voice bellowed through her ears. She smiled. She'd be back. And when she was, he was in for it.

Oh, the glorious unfortunate wonders that the book would bring her. And, what a child could do, oh yes, the curiosity of what was wrong with him, she would come back, but, like a poison this time, nothing sweet.

A grin adorned her innocent face as she exited and walked home.  
_  
Oh yes. He was in for it.

* * *

_

**A/n: hehe, see the reference to the title at the end? Well, you can blame T-ara-'I go crazy because of you' for the ending. If ya don't know, the Yu- part is signifying to Yuffie, my favourite character in the series! I write like a brit XD and, I love BRITIAN! Gotta represent! Lol, no, I'm from Cuba.. But, half of the time my accent takes an English tone. **

**These lyrics are the one that had me hooked, **

_oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!  
Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly  
foolishly foolishly foolishly makes me crazy  
oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh! oh!  
Living foolishly foolishly foolishly foolishly  
foolishly foolishly; I'll go crazy _


	7. Chapter 7

So... Good day? Good evening? Good whatever?

I find no need for disclaimers anymore, I'm writing a FANFICTION meaning that I don't hold the rights anyways, no matter how much I pretend to pray and ask Shiva to let me some day own the rights to the Final Fantasy Series... Oh pity..

Thank you Shezu for beta-reading, as always. Thought I should put this forward, so many disasters are happening, I hope all this passes soon...

This is part 3 of part 2.. Does that make sense? Almost part 4, I've decided for each part to have four chapters, or five. Make it equal. **Remember to read bottom Author's notes. **Yes, this is a filler, deal with it. I personally enjoy it.

* * *

_You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance._ ~Franklin P. Jones

* * *

_**The Glorious, chapter 7 by, Yumi O.**_

* * *

"So, Vincent, have you ever left your-erm-house?" Rebbeca asked the next day, fixing her hat, a black beanie to go with her red ensemble, dedicated to the cool, early august day.

"..." no response.

She pulled back her chair, a screeching sound emitting through Vincent's ears. She had finally gotten to see the rest of this 'mansion', well, just the 'kitchen'.

Okay, it wasn't really a kitchen, just a room with a handful of cabinets, filled with porcelain plates, and a small dusty table with two chairs. It seemed like he was rarely in here. So, why did he decide to be here this day?

"I thought I should formally introduce myself." she heard nothing and continued. "I'm Rebbeca Rogers. I'm 12, and I am from Nibehiem. My parents are from Edge, and they travel very often, so they left me with my aunt, Annabell."

"Your parents left you?" Vincent asked, his voice alluring. "That's foolish and idiotic, to leave a child and rarely see them. To just dump them like a used toy." He seemed irritable.

Rebbeca frowned. It wasn't true but, she wanted their conversation to end.

She began to change the subject. "Have you ever left here?" she innocently questioned. He seemed to always be here in this mansion, and he was pale. So pale, he looked porcelain.

"50 years ago." he responded, to her surprise. Rebbeeca then smiled, two dimples showing on her cheeks.

"Are you ever planning to do groceries?" Vincent turned his head toward a cabinet that was situated in a corner of the room, suggesting, to her, that he had everything he needed. That, or, he just didn't eat.

A sudden thought made Rebbeca jump to her feet. "Do you have a library?" he nodded.

"I believe it is open to no one." he added.

"Damn. Well, do you have a computer?" no response which lead her to conclude that Vincent Valentine has possibly never used a piece of technology, ever.

"Do you know what a PHS is?" Rebbeca asked, pronouncing PHS as 'phis'. His reply was quick. "A celluar device." _It's a phone? _Rebbeca thought.

A phone! the thought made her smile. "Do you have a PHS?" "Hn" she seemed to understand that that meant 'no'.

"Well," she began, "I'd never thought I'd say this, but, wow Vincent, your life must be very dull."

He glared at her, to which she responded with a smile as she stood, fixed her coat and said goodbye, "Bye Vincent." she said kindly giving a bow of her head.

He stood up, a swish from his cloak as he proceeded to leave.

Now, Vincent Valentine was a quiet man who, through most of his life, tried to stay away from everyone, as was his nature. But having this girl, this child, didn't bother him so much. No matter how much he wished it did...

_-Fin_

* * *

**Is it possible to make your character OOC? I wonder, considering Rebbeca is my character, I don't care if Vincent is OOC, I like this chapter how it is. If it's confusing just message me, and I'll answer your questions. **

**Relena is love. **

_**... XDD I like making Vinnie suddenly do stuff.. Sorry if this is a 'bad' chapter to you, I'll surely write a 'better' one next time, K? XDD Rebbeca doesn't know how to pronounce PHS, so she usually ends up saying phis.  
**_

_Oh baby I'm a loner, I'm a loner. daridiridara du~ I'm a loner. I'm a loner. daridiridara du~  
I'm a loner, I'm a loner. I'm a loner being sad at love, shedding tears at love. sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight. My heart hurts.  
Oh no no no no no body knows, how I feel.  
one two three four five six seven tonight, I'm cheering up myself passing many nights awake._

_If you had just told me honestly_  
_that you got someone else. That you hate me._  
_Then I wouldn't have hated you to death._  
_check it one two three. Remembering your words, they are all silly lies._

Random music._ **raises eyebrows **SILENCIO!_


	8. Chapter 8

**To anyone newly reading the story.. My author's notes are infected with bad grammar and 'slang', they don't really judge how I write. And.. Uh, welcome to my messed up creation, created by reading 'Conversations with Lorelai'! (Hope I got the name right.)**

* * *

New chappy. Just so ya'll know, I slightly edit and add more words to my chapters when I write them, then Shezu my beta reader edits them more.

I don't need any disclaimers, ever read the name of the site? FANFICTION . Net.

My friend came up with this version of a song for our scholar bowl team, 'All we do is win win win no matter what, but we're in scholar bowl and we really really suck!'

So,supposedly the world is ending May 21 at 6pm.. They understand that the world has about like 20 different time zones,right? And, it all centres around the bible, not to offend anyone, but I just don't really care about the bible, because, I don't have a religion.. I'm just numb when it comes to religion.

* * *

Happy May 21! Lulz. _May 21, 2:28 am. _

* * *

_Chapter 8 by Yumi_

* * *

"You, sir, are an idiot." Annabell said, a stern glare making her boss shudder. She had had a long day, and didn't need to hear anything more.

"Come on Annie," He replied, fixing his tie.

"Ed, no." She replied. Her boss, Ed, had proposed the idea that she was going to take in more extra hours at the factory. Why her boss seem to always wear suits was beyond her.

"I have to take care of Rebbeca, I can't have even more on my plate!" she was irritated, she couldn't take on anymore.

Now, Ed was a young man, not a day older than 24. He was tan and has shoulder length black hair.

"So is that a no?" he asked, taking a pen out of his suit pocket.

"I guess so." she said, frowning.

...O.o...O.o...O.o...O.o...o.O...O.o...NNNNN...ARGH

Annie got home just in time to make dinner, as Rebbeca was basically surviving off of canned soup. Annie made macaroni.

Rebbeca began a conversation, "We're not the best family, are we?" Annie laughed, "We've got each other, and that, works for me!" she said with a grin.

They then continued eating, and, after washing the dishes, continued on with their night

Annie decided to watch TV after Rebbeca fell asleep. Quickly, she began to drowse off. She gave a tired yawn and strained to keep her eyes open. An hour later and she was out, her blonde hair falling down shoulders.

...O.o...O.o...O.o...O.o...o.O...O.o...NNNNN...ARGH

The next day, Rebbeca decided to stay home as Annie didn't work that day.

"I heard a quote from my grandfather when I was younger." Annie said conversationally over a bowl of Choco Chocobo's and milk. Rebbeca suddenly sat up, a bit of excitement in her eyes. She adored quotes, it sounded weird, but she did, she enjoyed them a lot.

They made her feel like she was getting a bit more insight on life. She nodded, milk dribbling down her chin, "hmm?"

"He told me, 'My mother said Happiness was the key to life, in school we were asked to write what we wanted in life, I wrote down Happiness, they said I didn't understand the assignment, I told them they didn't understand life.' That changed my life... I began to strive for happiness though I didn't always reach it."

"So life is about happiness? I thought it was about knowledge?" she questioned, her hazel eyes seeming to give away her disappointment.

Annie smiled and patted Rebbeca's cheek, "Don't worry about that just yet." With that, Annie picked up the plates and left to the kitchen, her pink slippers sliding across the tile floor.

Rebbeca sat confused. She didn't understand. Was happiness the key to life? Or was it just a lie to cover up something more?

* * *

_Fin. _

_Man, these chapters are getting harder and harder to write, don't expect a new one till summer. Quote from John Lennon! AHHHHHHH! xD I love John Lennon. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: holy crap. I'm totally sorry to anyone who expected a new chapter.

BUT ALAS, here is chapter 9.

Sorry that it's kind short.

I'm almost into highschool now, and I hope these chapters will be more frequent when I finish school in 2 months. Also, thanks Shezu for betaing this for me

_The Glorious Unfortunate Wonders Of a History Book, _

_Chapter 9, by Evy(which is my name XD) _

She stares, and he looks back, his red eyes unnerving. She had happily skipped to his front door, it was early morning, and the sun was rising over the horizon, she was muttering something about her aunt. Rebbeca's curly ebony pigtails were flying around her as she started to speak.

"You know, Vincent, you should shrink. So then, I won't have to hurt my poor neck," the exact moment she told him that, she began rubbing her neck in he didn't respond, she awkwardly fixed her skirt, it was a lime green type color, her coat and shoes seemed to be green also, going with her ensemble. While her leggings were black.

She cleared her throat, "You think I'm immature, don't you?" Did Vincent Valentine, actually think she was immature? Sure, sometimes she acted a wee bit childish, and she did some idiotic things. Jumping off a swing and expecting to fly being one of them. But, she couldn't be that immature...right?

After a few moments of defining and awkward silence, well, around Vincent Valentine, it wasn't a very awkward silence, it was just well, normal for him. He finally nodded his head. She was a bit appalled, but, once she thought about it, she was immature, and a teeny bit stupid.

"Well," she looked at him with her bright hazel eyes, "I couldn't agree with you more," she finished, muttering to herself. They fell into another silence, so silent, Rebbeca thought she could even hear a pin drop. She noticed he wasn't very chatty today, hell, he rarely spoke as it is! But, she was determined to make him speak, if he wasn't going to at least try to mutter a word once in a while, while they "talked." She didn't really consider it talking really, she just chatted her life off, like a normal child would, and Vincent, the adult, pretended to listen to her ramblings.

She sometimes wondered how he even got to Nibelheim, he said he had known Tifa Lockhart, but was it actually true? Rebecca thought a bit to herself, then began to speak, "Hey...Vincent, did you say you knew Tifa Lockhart? Tell me more about her, what was she like?" She slurred the words out, hoping that he'd understand what she had said. He looked up, his pretty, yet scary, deep blood red eyes staring straight into hers.

His deep voice echoed in the large room, bouncing off the walls, she sat even deeper in her seat, he began to speak. "I did know her, for a good while actually," she looked for signed if he was lying, with one black, bushy eyebrow raised skeptically.

"What was she like? Was she nice? Was it true that her and Cloud Strife were married?" Various questions rolled off her tongue. She was genuinely curious, she wanted to know what Tifa, someone who actually knew Vincent Valentine, was like.

A/n: I hope a cliffhanger's okay! Sorry for not updating this, in like...pretty much a year. :/

I shall try my best to update soon!


End file.
